


Come back.

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Dehumanization (Detroit: Become Human), Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Angst, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Embarrassment, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Five Stages of Grief, Forced leaves, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Guidance, Law Enforcement, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rings, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Trust, Unrequited Love, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: Connor is mourning the death of his adopted father, Hank, after he commits suicide. He’s forced out of work, and goes to live with someone who can take care of him. Markus and Connor are living in a woeld full of fucked up peopke. Will they find love and work past their issues, or will it end in chaos?





	1. I’m all alone.

It was very cold outside. Swift air. The snowy surroundings. Detroit has never experienced much of a winter, however, this year was nice. Calm. Enjoyable. But very cold. It was three months after Hank’s death, Connor had been living on his own for a while, however, this situation hadn’t been healthy. It had led to him pacing at odd hours, mumbling to himself when he was at work, and every so often blanking our at times of critical need. It was time for Fowler to really make a stand to this.

“Connor,” he said, walking up to the desk of the Android who was typing a report as fast as he could, as of his life depended on it. Out of respect and manner, Connor had quickly stopped, and was looking up at him. “Captain Fowler, sir. How may I help you?” Connor asked, getting to his feet as to show more respect. Fowler has been scratching the back of his neck, looking away from Connor’s eyes. He’d picked up on that. “Is something wrong, sir?”

“Uhh, no, Connor. Nothing is majorly wrong, but... I need to speak to you. In private,” he said, calmly. It was almost too calm, for the signs of nervousness Connor had picked up on. “Of course, sir,” was his simple reply, as Fowler made a motion to his office.

It was two years after his deviancy. Connor had lived with Hank for all of his time of existence, and had stoped taking all the crap he’d had taken before, like risking his life just to catch a deviant. Laws had been passed. And Markus had ensured that Androids had the same rights as humans, or close to, such as hospitals, and biocomponents in production, them being allowed in most places- there was a law passed that still made it so that there were places that could get a licence but to have androids in them-, crimes being able to be given justice to, and much more. Androids got pay- though, the lowest wage was 4.00$-, and most importantly they weren’t shut down at deviancy. They could live, happily. It didn’t stop all the hate crimes and stuff, however. 

Many androids, of not all, faced discrimination, and the protests of all the new laws being passed were getting to be more riot like than calm. Not to mention the fact that Androids were abused, and when they made a claim against their abuser the judge- which was always human, as androids weren’t permitted certain jobs still- could always be biased towards the humans. Crimes were happening still. Androids would rebel still, kill their employers, bit that’s where Connor cane into play.

“Please, Connor. Sit down,” said Fowler as he took a seat in his office chair. Connor sat down opposite to him, slightly confused and slightly anxious. His deviancy was still something he was adjusting to, despite the fact he’d been a deviant longer than he’d remained machine. “Connor, look. I understand that you lost Hank, and haven’t been yourself lately,” he spoke lightly, as he didn’t know how Connor would react. “Myself and some team members have been noticing this, and I think it’s best that I take action. You’ll be on a paid leave for five months. I suggest you live with someone, as well. You deserve to have a break, Connor. I understand how difficult this may be,” he said.

Connor had his head down. He’d been distracting honestly with all of the work. He knew he’d been lashing out a little, however, he didn’t think it was that bad to the point where someone had reported it. He thought Gavin was a shit ton worse, but he realized that this must have just been the fact that people always considered androids to be more dangerous than humans when going through hard time and while they are a deviant. Especially at the office where people were mostly only exposed to the awful crimes of deviants who’d been abused until they broke, or deviants who were experiencing deviancy for the first time, and didn’t know how to really control themselves. 

“Connor?” He’d been repeating his name, as he half shook him. Connor had been completely zoned out as he’d thought. “Oh, yes, sorry, sir! I’ll be out as soon as possible. Thank you for this,” he said, calmly, as he got to his feet, and half walk half stumbled out. He’d been getting sloppy with his movements as well. Maybe this should have been something to rejoice in, as he’d get a break, but he really didn’t feel like it. He hated they sympathy, the way Gavin had even refrained from hurting him by ignoring him all together. The fact that so many had come to him and apologized. It was confusing. He would have much rather been offered advice than to revive apologies, however humanity, and even androids, were really weird when going about comforting someone who’d had lost someone.

Connie slowly walked out of the office, after packing his bag full of all of Hank’s belonging he kept at the office. He’d supposed he should have from day one, but he’d never had. He was fortunate to have found Hank’s old side bag in the desk drawer so he wouldn’t have to make trips. Connors desk had a note pad, and twelve pens in the top drawer, a pack of thirium in the second, and some spare parts in the bottom drawer, like a few extra LEDs and even an ear in case his got ruined. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to be replaced by Cyberlife since he was deviant, and once one fit destroyed it was like death. But he didn’t care, really. He didn’t risk his life for the mission, now. He took care of his bod.

In Hank’s desk, the top drawer had his old leather bag. The second had had a hand gun with ammunition, and the third had had a bunch of USBs, each having different cases. Connor had handed those into the case storage room he now owned, and had put the gun in the stations armoury. He’d then went to Hank’s old locker, getting his coat, keys, and shoes, putting them in his bag, before walking out. Androids weren’t allowed to own or drive cars, that was still illegal, however, they could still take the bus. Segregation was still a thing, he had to stand in the back, but his legs didn’t get tired like humans did, he didn’t need a place to sit. It was fine. He didn’t care. 

When the bus stopped at the street he had to walk down, he’d gotten off. It was snowing, gently. He looked to the skies for a few seconds, before making his way to Hank’s old house, which he now lived in. He still couldn’t own a house, so he’d gotten one of Hank’s cousins to put it under her name, telling her that once it was sold, and he’d loved our, that she could get all the profits. It had been enough to bribe her. And he didn’t really care he didn’t make the money. 

He entered the old house, the absence of Sumo and Hank was hard to cope with, but he went over to the stereo, playing Hank’s old songs. Filer. He was sick of it, the house was driving him insane. But he couldn’t have cared less. He et all the things down. The radio, the couch, and the boxes of Hank’s old things were the only things in that room. He’d been inclined to clean it up. He’d taken apart everything, donated most of the furniture and clothing. But he couldn’t help but keep a few things, like the small collections of guns that were now under his name- Connor could technically own them, but only due to the fact he was a police Android-, the blankets and his coin collection Hank had started with him, claiming Connor had needed a hobby.

He’d had so many memories in that house. But Fowler was right, this wasn’t helping with his stress levels, and he should have really moved in with someone so that he could have less stress, and wouldn’t do anything stupid with the gun collection. He sat down on the old couch, leaning into the leather. He couldn’t help but remember the feeling of him and Hank watching the Harry Potter series, on a snowy Christmas. Both of them didn’t celebrate it. So it had turned out for the better that they were together. Connor did believe in rA9, but Hank has been completely atheist, and didn’t celebrate Christmas due to it. It had been a nice night, however.

Connor scrolled through his contacts list. He needed someone to stay with. He knew he did. These memories were driving him insane, as much as he’d hate to admit this was really getting to him. He just sat there. Markus. North. Kara- however, he knew he wouldn’t ask her as she lived with her daughter and Luther-. Simon. Things hadn’t worked out for North and Markus in the end. North had always been too violent, the relationship had failed. He recalled Simon had dated Markus for a while, but something had gone wrong there, as well. He’d never inquired about it before. 

Markus had lost his father a year back. He was the most logical option. He was an Android. He’d list his father figure. They’d been on good terms for a while. He’d chose him. He shifted a little against the couch, before ringing him up on his internal phone.


	2. I’m here, now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus comes into play.

Markus had been living alone, without Carl, long enough to know that he was okay. Carls death had been natural, there was a proper goodbye, and there was an ending that was long awaited. It was a long interesting book, his life. One with many details, and much of it shared with Markus. However, there was the ever impending thought of waking up Carl at seven in the morning, and the tasks that usually made themselves prevalent after Carl’s painting session. Markus missed his dad, but when he got a call from Connor, he knew that he’d need need to stop mourning. It had been too long. He’d missed him, but enough was enough. It had almost been a year, he didn’t need to keep carrying his demons with him.

Connor was fiddling with a loose strand of tread from the couch. It was an old couch, but comfortable. He had almost flinched when he’d hear Markus’ calm voice over his internal phone. Or, well, they both had internal phones, and they weren’t actually issuing their voices as it was two androids communicating, and it was a waste of charge to do that. They could, but why would they, really? “Hey, Connor. It’s been a very long time since we’ve talked, what’s up?” It was such a calm statement. Greeting an old friend who’d helped you in the past. The acknowledgement that it had been quiet a while since they’d spoke, the comfort of offering a hand of help, or a set of arms to listen to whatever problem Connor had. It was a comfort. It almost made the pain in his chest of Hank being gone fade.

“Hey, Markus. I-“ there was a quiet pause as he tried to think of a way to ask. He was a master negotiator. He wasn’t proud of how good at manipulation he was. “Markus, you remember Hank, right?” He started off with sympathy. The trick. Pull on the heartstrings. Make someone feel bad for you. “I remember him,” he said, calmly, sitting down in one of Carl’s old chairs. “He died a few months ago,” there was a long pause. “Oh my god, Connor. I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Connor bit on his lips. He knew his manipulative abilities could get him down sympathy, get him a place to stay. Markus was always genuine, but Connor wasn’t. And he felt so guilty for this, really. He shouldn’t have, however. He wasn’t faking this fir his own advantage, he’d genuinely needed it.

“No, actually... I’m not okay. I... got put on a paid leave because I’m acting out at work-“ his processor cut off. He hadn’t realized that he was crying. Why, was the question, though. Was it the memories? The fact he’d been forced to leave work? The fact that he couldn’t control himself? The fact that he was sitting in the room he’d found him? Blooded. A note. All alone. Sumo had been long gone by then. Hank had been missing his son as it was around the time he’d gone. Connor had failed to see signs of his depression. Connor had been too distracted with his case, coming him at one in the morning. It was all his fault. He could have prevented this if he’d just looked for the fucking signs. It wasn’t his fault, he’d known that. People had made sure he’d known that, telling him stories about Hank before he’d been put into production and been gifted to the Detroit Police Station. How he’d been broken before they’d met.

“Hey, Connor. It’s okay. It’s alright. I know it’s strange, this feeling. Confusing. I know exactly how you feel. I even remember talking to you after Calr died, do you remember that?” Connor nodded, before realizing that Markus couldn’t actually see him. “I remember,” he said. “So you know that it’s completely normal what you’re feeling, right? I bet that you’re getting up at weird hours, yelling at people who say things that normally you’d brush off, sitting alone and crying, freaking out. That’s all normal. You should know that already, but I’m just telling you that it’s fine, Connor. How about you come over and stay with me for a while. I’m pretty sure you’re up for it considering you have nothing to do, right?”

Connor was awe struck. It must have been a human custom to seek help after tragic events. He was still getting used to all the sympathy. It pissed him off, but at times like these, he really needed it. He knew that Markus probably was more empathetic than everyone at the station as he’d experienced the exact same thing, prior. But he was still rather surprised at how quickly he’d just asked if he’d wanted to stay at his house. He guess it may have been a loneliness thing. Humans didn’t like being alone. Maybe this was the same thing. He really needed someone, then and he was so thankful that Markus had offered. He honestly was just shocked. His mind was scrambling. “Connor,” Markus had said, thinking that Connor had hung up or something, or maybe had gone into sleep mode. Deviancy often left androids doing strange things like that at times of grief. “I’m still, here- umm. Yes, actually. That’d be nice if I could stay with you for a little while.”

“Alright, Connor. Would you like me to pick you up? I could help you with your things if you want,” he offered, half smiling as he got up, quickly going to clean up the one messy area of the house for Connor’s arrival. “That’d be nice as well,” said Connor. He was surprised that Markus had offered that, and that they were doing this in the same day. But then again, androids were also a lot different from humans. They trusted friends they hadn’t spoken with in a while because their definition of time was warped. A month to them may have seemed like a minuet to human. It was mostly because as long as an Android wasn’t damaged, didn’t want to shut themselves off, or didn’t get forcibly shut down, they could live forever. They didn’t get sick unless they wanted to be, or were made to be. 

“Alright, Connor. Send me your location and I’ll be there in the estimated time, okay?” Connor wiped his wuss quickly, again. He was a little choked up at his kindness. “Alright-“ he said, a small smile in his face. He sent the location, as he looked forwards. He was thinking he’d just push all of Hank’s old things into a closet and just turn off all the water and electricity for the house. He didn’t know how long it’d take before he got back. The all was ended as soon as Connor had given him the location. He got to his feet, looking at the boxes, before he started to them. 

He kicked Hank’s old closet closed, after he placed down the last stack, after around ten minuets of working. He’d already turned off all the electricity through the fuse box, and water. That’s when he’d heard a knock. It had to have been Markus. He sighed as he looked around, trying not to let tears brim in his eyes as he looked at the place where he’d seen Hank’s body. He walked to the door, opening it. He was right. It had been Markus. He was there, wearing a black top with the ‘we are alive’ logo on it, along with some casual jeans, along with some bit shoes. He looked well. Connor was still in his Cyberlife uniform. Hank had made him wash it around once a month, where he’d have a bath or shower, something to get clean, and then wear some of Hank’s clothing he’d given him that would fit him. He hadn’t changed in three months, though. Androids didn’t really need that, unless hey were doing dirty work, though. Connor didn’t usually get dirty unless it was a gross mission. So it was rare that he’d need to bathe.

Markus offered a handle smile. “Hey, Connor. You have any bags or anything?” He half peaked in. There was nothing behind Connor that suggested anyone lived there except for an old couch. The blinds were drawn closed and it was completely dark. Markus was slightly surprised at that. He gave Connor a worried expression. “No, haha,” he lugged, nervously. He really only had two things on him. His gun- issued to him by Cyberlife as he was a detective Androids, he’d never once left his house without it, as dangerous as that was-, his keys, and his wallet with a credit card connected to the police account he had, made for cases, his Android ID, and of course, his badge. Markus was a little offended his still wore the Cyberlife uniform with the triangle, Android logo, and the arm band on it. But he didn’t push Connor. Not then.

“No, I don’t. But thank you for considering that I may have had bags,” he said, smiling. “Uhh, no worries, Connor. You ready to go?” Connor only nodded, before exiting the door frame, and locking the door behind him. Sometime, Markus wondered if he was actually deviant with all the robotic actions he made. But then he just remember how Connor had taken out five humans, and his clone, jut to get more Androids to even out the playing field. He highly doubted a deviant would have ever down that. He smiled as they both started to walk to the station, wordlessly. They didn’t need words. Connor would talk to Markus when he was ready, or he would t have called him, and wouldn’t have accepted the offer to come live with him. He was god Connor was accepting to help, really. 

Connor walked alongside Markus, following him to the bus stop. They’d been mostly quiet, except for the small greeting. That was okay, too. He preferred not to speak just yet. He wouldn’t know what to say. He’d stammer more than he did before. He just stayed half behind Markus, following him. The bus soon arrived, both of them getting on and going to the back, standing in the corner as to make for a spacious bus. Connor didn’t mind this, but Markus mumbles about his hate of the fact they couldn’t buy cars, or sit where the humans sat. Connor gave a half smile, finding it wondering how Markus’ fight wasn’t over for Android rights. And a small part of him was glad that when they made history books over the Android revolution, that his name would be in it, as the Android who’d freed his people to even the battle field. 

It was around six stops before the bus stopped, Markus getting out. Connor followed, half letting his posture be less rigid, and keeping his head half faced down, following Markus by the backs of his shoes. However, after a few feet, Markus had abruptly stopped, causing Connor to walk into him, half tripping. Markus had quickly turned around, half grabbing his shoulder, and arm so he wouldn’t fall or anything, smiling, slightly, to hide his anger at what he’d seen. “I’m sorry, Connor. I didn’t mean to stop like that,” Connor just waved his had, smiling slightly. That had been the first he’d smiled in a while, despite when interrogating, as he always put on a face for that. “Don’t worry about it, Marlis. I’m alright, no harm done,” he said, calmly. 

“Alright, Connor. Hey, you mind doing me a favour and standing on my left side? Just until we get past this block, Alright?” Connor nodded, rather unsure of why, but didn’t question anything. They started walking again, however, Markus was rather distracted. A protest of androids. Signs reading, ‘WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL THEY ARE SEEN AS MACHINES YET AGAIN.’ Markus wasn’t going to let Connor see it, or them see Connor, so he stood in between them, not wanting Connor to be seen the most. Connor looked like an Android, really. He had a blank expression most of the time, was completely organized, robotic. He still wore the Cyberlife uniform and had a LED. He didn’t want him to be seen by them as he looked so Android like. He didn’t want to imagine what they may do to him.

It took around three minuets before Markus was unlocking his front door. It had only taken him a quick look up for the camera to scan his face, and recognize his model and such, before opening the door. “Welcome home, Markus,” it chimed, as Markus waltzed in, Connor came soon after, taking off his coat as it was the polite thing to do. He normally hadn’t until Hank had mentioned it to him. After that it was habit. Markus had silently taken it from him. “Alright, Connor. Welcome.”


	3. We’re together, alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk, the frustration, along with a touch of thirium.

Markus set his security system to recognize Connor by his serial number, and then programmed it to refer to him as, “Connor,” instead of the serial number. He didn’t like how Cyberlife still designed all their security systems to recognize androids by their serial numbers, and refer to them as that. However, that was something no amount of peaceful protests, and no amount of reasoning would fix, as it was a cheap way to scan androids, and was just as fixable as it was irritating. Never the less, Connor didn’t even seem to notice as he looked around the entrance. The house was huge. At least eight times Hank’s old house had been. Markus smiles at the half marvelled half confused look on Connor’s face. It was endearing to see him look like this when two mineurs ago he could have sworn that Connor had gone back to being a machine Cyberlife used as a play thing.

“So, do you like the house? Would you like to go in a tour so you can map it out?” Markus inquired, breaking Connor’s awe of the marvellous house. Connor looked over his shoulder, turning to face him as a reply. “Oh, yes, please. That would be much informative,” he said. That got a chuckle out of Markus. It really did seem like Connor had chosen to remain machine when he used words like that. It was still endearing, however. And Markus didn’t want to say anything about it, or criticize him furring this time, as he knew it must have been hard for Connor. “Alright, well, this is the entrance room, to your right is the stair case, over there is a library and a painting room, and these are some of my pet birds.” Connor mapped that out, looking at the birds. He scanned them, realizing they were Android birds, and then looked forwards. 

“I see,” was his short yet honest reply to the mental map he was making of the place. Markus smiles, leading him to the library. He’d obediently followed behind him, marvelling at the sight. It was huge. Glorious. Markus have gave second to take it in. He was right. The place was hide, and it was probably one of Markus’ favourite spots in the house. “This is my piano, that’s my chess table- I love chess- and over in that corner is the door to my painting room. Do you play piano or paint?” Connor had been looking at a wall lined with books, before he turned to Markus. “Well, I haven’t before, but... I suppose that I could always d gave a program,” that also seemed to get a chuckle out of Markus. Connor was a bit confused as to why he was laughing so much. “That’s not really playing, look. I’ll teach you, you can learn the real way,” he said, smiling, “as for painting?” Connor tilted his head, and answered honestly, “I haven’t done that, either.”

Markus sighed. It really did seem like Connor hadn’t fully deviated in his entire time of living. He wanted him to get a hobby, though. He knew that Connor would need one to get his mind off things, and such. He knew that his painting lessons had come in handy when Carl has died. He knew that it was something that had calmed him down when it was one in the morning and he couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d lost. He knew that Connor would also probably like to have someone that could help him be a bit more deviant, as Connor had now seemed to go a little silent, and was looking down at his feet. He knew Connor could tell he wasn’t like the other androids. And he felt bad for him like that.

“Well! I’m sure you’ll like painting when I teach you how! Now.. over here..” the tour had lasted a good hour without any interruption or questions about what Connor did and such. Markus wasn’t going to pry. He knew, Connor knew that he wasn’t normal, per say, in terms of deviants. And he didn’t want to upset him. He wanted to seem welcoming, and loving, and an easy source of comfort, or someone who Connor could trust enough to talk to. He didn’t want him to feel alone. And that was the most important factor behind his motives. “So, that’s the glide! Now! Out of the three guest room you saw, which one would you like the most?” Markus asked. Connor could feel a bit of unease settling in. He honestly didn’t know which one to choose. He didn’t even know why he was giving him a guest room when he could have easily powered down standing. It reminded him of how Hank had insisted on Connor taking the spare bedroom. And that made him show a bit of emotion. He smiled, softly.

“I... I don’t mind any, but if I had to choose, I’d say I’d like the third one we saw, if that’s alright with you,” he said. Or was evident that he was a little shy to inquire, but Markus didn’t even know why. That room was neither the biggest nor smallest, and there really wasn’t much to it. He shrugged off his feelings of confusion. “Of course you may have it! I don’t mind at all! Go get your-“ he cut himself off, realizing Connor didn’t have much on him. Or anything to even bring up to that room. He wondered if Connor had more belongings that were generally his, other than the things that he had in him. It was weird, really. He’d take Connor out shopping later, if he wanted. “Do you have anything you want to put in your room?” Connor had shook his head in reply. “Huh. Well. How about a drink or something. I suppose your model has that function as my model does, right?” 

“I do have that function, however, I can only indulge in thirium, and water. Other than that, I can only have small amounts of other things, and even then, I can only analyze and then spit it out,” he explained. Markus wasn’t shocked by his first statement, but the second one had shocked him. The RK200 series didn’t have that function. They could only drink water and thirium, but he knew why Connor had the function of analyzing, and he didn’t pry at it. “Well, if you’d like some thirium or water... or a mixture of the two, I’d be more than happy to oblige!” He didn’t know Hank’s background with drinking, however, he supposed it must have rubbed off on Connor on some way, as Connor was quick to answer him.

“Yes! Yes please, yes! I’d like that,” he noticed that the other androids face had gone a bit blue, but he just smiled. Hank had been an alcoholic, however, Connor had probably been addicted to thirium far before his deviancy. A lot of androids drank thirium, that wasn’t a secret. If it was to replenish their blood, help their systems run a bit smoother, or even just to indulge in, he knew that androids liked thirium. Markus has never been too into it himself, however, he knew that a few androids took immense pleasure in drinking it. He supposed Connor must be one of them, by the look on his face. He didn’t judge him, though. “Let me get you some, then!” He smiled as he walked to the kitchen, pulling out one of the numerous bottles of thirium on the fridge, that he’d unplugged as thirium didn’t need to be chilled, and poured it into a glass. Connor had followed him, which he hadn’t realized until he turned around. He smiled as handed him the glass. “There you go!”

Connor was quick to take the glass and start drinking, after he said what Markus supposed was rushed thank you. Wishing seconds, the glass was finished. Markus was impressed. He knew thirium tasted amazing to some androids, and awful to others. To him, when he’d drank it during the revolution, it tasted like a mixture of strawberry and copper, to put it into a human perspective. But he had no idea what Connor thought of it, as it seemed the taste was different for every Android. “I see you like thirium,” commented Markus. Connor smiled, as he set the glass down. “I do, in fact. It tastes nice to me. Thank you,” he said, smiling. “No problem. I’m happy to oblige to anything you wish!” He smiled, hoping Connor didn’t take that statement literally. Which he didn’t.

“Well, thank you,” he said, wiping some thirium from his mouth. Markus sat down at one of the chairs that were next to the counter of the kitchen, motionioning for Connor to follow. Connor did, after a few minuets of quietly observing him. He slowly walked over, and sat down, posture rigid. “So, Connor. Would you like to tell me a bit more about what had happened in the past few years as we will be living together?” Connor half shifted, thinking. “Well, not much has happened, per day, to me. However, key events include me having moved in with Hank, instead of the parking stations at the office. I created a bit of a bind- which you are already aware of. The most o can say is that I’ve worked on around nineteen different cases, coming out successfully out of each. Interestingly enough, they are also manufacturing me now, in semi-mass. I’m not available to the public, yet, however, I am being sold to many police departments to aid-“ Connor was cut off by Markus.

“No, YOU are not being sold. Your model is being sold. Connor,” he sighed. He didn’t want to say that he was getting frustrated with how Android Connor was acting, however, he was kind of starting to. He couldn’t understand why Connor barely expressed anything. So far, he’d only seen him get excited over thirium for god knows why. And even that was something so Android to get excited over. He sighed, calming down. “Look, Connor. You’re you, and no one else had the exact same mindset as you, or the exact same experience as you, because you are unique! So, you shouldn’t be referring to androids of the same model as you as the same person, okay?” Connor only nodded, nervously.

“I understand, I’m sorry,” he generally showed remorse for what he’d said, and Markus saw that. Connor looked down. He knew he’d stepped over the line in some way, and he felt bad, because Markus was being very kind as to let him live with him. He knew that he wasn’t like most androids, however. He was aware. He found it so hard to act human at times, however. He found it hard to describe his feeling, or sympathize too much. St the same time, he really didn’t like how he sounded with everything being robotic, and too calm. He was well aware, however, it was so difficult to sympathize, and become more human to him. He knew why, as well. His job was to hunt down deviants and take them out. That had been his purpose when he was invented. A detective. The failsafe in his program, per say, was just enduring he couldn’t feel too much empathy, and when he did it would be difficult, as to not to get him to sympathize with his targets. It had failed before.

“Look, it’s alright, Connor. How about we go out fir a while, just to change the subject. I noticed that you’re still wearing your uniform, and that hasn’t changed since I met you. So I say we go to a mall! I have to get some new painting supplies either way, and id love for you to come with me, even if you don’t end up getting new clothes in the end,” he explained, smiling as he got up. He was still a little mad that Connor had that arm band on him, and the fucking triangles. He was trying really hard not to push, though. He didn’t know how Connor was feeling. He didn’t want him to be more upset. Connor, however, had gotten to his feet, nodding. “Yes, I’d love to come with you,” he said, calmly. Connor was oblivious to the fact that Markus was upset about his clothing choices, however, he, himself, decided it was time for a change, as he’d had these clothes for years now, never once had his outfit changed, unless he was undercover.

Markus smiles at the lack of protest or complaints. The simple compliance of Connor joining him was enough to make him happy. “Alright, Connor. Let me get some money, and I’ll be back in a second.. you can wait at the door, if you want, of course,” he said, offering another smile as he walked to his room to get some money. Carl hadn’t left him without anything, that was for sure. Along with that, he got donations from working Androids and money from people buying his art alike. He was happy about that. He picked up a roll of cash, taking out around five hundred dollars, before putting it into his wallet, and putting that into his coat pocket. He’d taken out so much money for two reasons. One, for his art supplies, as they got rater pricey, and two, for Connor. He didn’t know how much money he had on him, he didn’t know if Connor would be embarrassed if he paid for him, or would refuse, but he didn’t want to risk anything, in case Connor didn’t have any money, and wanted something.

By the time he was done, Connor was at the door, standing, patiently. He had his tie done up and straightened, and he could tell that he must have rearranged some of his hair in the mirror, as it was a tiny bit nearer. Markus smiles at that, as Connor smiled back. Markus was a tad surprised by that, but said nothing. “Ready?” He asked, walking down the stairs and to the door, which Connor was standing beside. “I am, Markus,” he replied, still smiling. Connor was a bit excited to go to the mall and buy new clothing, now. He’d only just realized how long he’d had those clothes. Marlis pulled his jacket on, smiling back as he ripened the door, walking out into the sunlight. It was a tad colder than usual, but he didn’t mind. He waited as Connor stepped out, before closing the door, it automatically locking. Markus lead the way, smiling.


	4. We are with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets given a new coat by Markus.

The mall was busy, yet there was a general presence of calm. The walk was rather short as Markus lived relatively close to the grand mall, and spent not time wasting his mineurs in a cramped bus, to which he was only allowed to stay in the back. Annoyance always followed the laws set in place for androids, however, there was nothing against them walking, except for the occasional glare or slur. Connor seemed content alongside Markus. There was always a general calm when you were near Markus. It was kind of his think. Markus calmed situations, helped people see the fairness in actions, and the emotionally induced hatred in others. People should have realized that most of these things were simply actions of the heat of battle. But that wasn’t the point.

Connor had a blank expression as he walked alongside Markus. Taking notice to the almost bored, and emotionless Connor, he nudged him, gently, after spotting a store he wanted to go see. “Hey, Con’. You want to go in there? I think they’ll have some clothing that you could try on, maybe change that uniform?” Connor looked up, his eyes then traveling to the store. It was new, sold clothes meant for hard work, but to still have a classy appeal. It was Connor’s style, per say. He smiled, which in turn, got Markus to smile a bit more, seeing as he wasn’t fully devoid of emotions. “Yeah, I think I’d love that!” Connor said, as he changed his course. Markus smiled more. “Well then,” said Markus, “let’s go!”

Walking into the store, they had split up. Markus had gone to the jacket and coat section, as Connor had gone to the other wear, such as the pants and shirts. He was looking around, occasionally picking up something. He’d needed new clothes, previously mention. Both for his safety and a necessity. Crimes against androids were increasing by the month. They were the most common victims. Laws didn’t help them much, either. There weren’t many protecting androids that no longer had owners. The biggest law was, if an Android had an owner, and a human hurt said Android, the owner could press charges. But ownerless androids like Connor and Markus had nothing protecting them besides the fact that they were allowed to defend themselves. Defence was the only thing they could do. So Connor needed clothes that could hide he was an Android a little.

On top of that, Connors clothes were old. He didn’t overly like them, and since the deviant code allowed androids to have sensations, he didn’t quite enjoy the feeling of the fabric. Gently touching the shirts in search of a nice fabric, having already chose some pants, he looked at a greyish shirt. Button up, strong yet soft material. It would go well. He took it off the hanger, and walked up to the change rooms. It only took a few minuets for him to be in new clothes. They were almost like a fusion between his deviant disguise, and his formal DPD uniform. He was going to buy it, however, he knew that he’d wear the uniform at work. It was still required that working androids be identified as androids with their arm bands. Connor never said much about that, however, Markus was always greatly bothered by it.

Speaking of Markus, he was smiling as he looked through long trench coats. He was considering buying one for Connor. Winter was approaching Detroit, and due to climate change, it was always so unpredictable. Certain years they’d get freezing rain and others it would be snow to their knees, or most, it would just be rather cold. Knowing Connor, he wouldn’t have ever complained about discomfort, even if his thirium was freezing. Connor was like that. Silent about everything until he had to say something. Despite not seeing him on mission, where he could take bullets and keep investigating, Markus knew this. Like a vibe of some sort that Connor admitted. So he was looking for a jacket of some sort for Connor. He knew that Connor may have been a bit uncomfortable, he wanted to be as welcoming as possible for him. His plan was to give him it in a few days. 

He picked out a black coat, that had blue sorts of accents in it, like the threads and the lining of the coats. Closing his eyes, he imagined Connor wearing it. He thought that it would have gone with his whole aesthetic, and being good at art, he was probably right. He went up to the counter, glad to see that Connor had been changing. He was quick to make a transaction to the cashier as he bought it, smiling lightly as he tried to think of a way to hide it. In the end, he knew Connor would have probably been too curious, or rather, he would have investigated if he saw Markus had a bag. So he decided he’d simply give it to him once they were out of the store. He smiled as he saw Connor walk out of the change room with some new clothes at hand. “You going to get those?” Markus asked, scanning the clothes and imagining an image of Connor wearing them. It would have fit well.

“Ah, Yes. I am. You think they look alright?” He geld them up in front of his body, despite knowing Markus could easily imagine it using the most basic of software. But Markus only smiled as he leaned against the cashier counter a little. “Of course, I think you’ll look great,” he said. Connor only smiled in reply, as he paid, his eyes glitching as he made the transaction. Cyberlife always fucked with androids eyes- screwed them up all the time. He didn’t question it, and he would never suggest anything to Connor about getting replacements. Markus was caught staring at Connor, as he turned around with a bag. “Are you ready to-“ Markus cut him off, embarrassed by it, despite Connor seeming oblivious to the fact he’d been being watched. “Yes- Yes! But before we leave, here. I saw that your jacket was kind of patchy, in terms of condition. So, since winter is coming, I decided to get you this. Don’t worry about anything- it’s a gift, you... don’t owe me anything,” Markus smiled, handing him the coat.

Markus didn’t tell it, but there was an attraction to Connor that was already forming. Whether it was those images of them walking together on a snowy night, wearing their coats, of course, or the fact that Connor seemed rather oblivious to others at times, there was something that made him want to hold him. But he didn’t know he was experiencing those emotions, yet. He thought that he was just excited to have Connor at his house, and wanted him to be happy, instead of in the five stages of grief. Connor’s face half lit up, with a blue hued blush, and a smile. “Oh-my, thank you, Markus! That’s very kind of you, I love it!”Connor’s said, as Markus showed him the cost. It was similar, yet different to Markus’ coat. 

It came down to Connor’s mid calf and was a little loose in the shoulder area, in Markus’ mental image of it, but it would fit him. And more importantly, was warm. He handed it to Connor, smiling a little as he awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t mention it, let’s go before we get kicked out for idling,” he said, gently judging him to the door. Connor chuckled, nodding as he walked to the door, with Markus, and our. His task had been accomplished. Any further purchases would simply be for pleasure, rather than necessities. Connor wouldn’t mind staying a bit longer, however. He was a tad embarrassed out of Markus’ hospitality. He didn’t know how he’d repay him, but he had a long time to figure it out, judging by his forced leave. Markus, however, was being more attentive, looking around. 

“Hey, Connor! Look! It’s North and Simon,” he said, giving Connor the notification that he wants to stay a bit longer, and that they probably would be shopping with Simon and North, now. Connor smiled, following Markus as he walked up to the pair of androids. Simon was the first to notice the other two Jericho members- Connor having joined later, but still being accepted- and to make the first interaction. “Markus! Connor! It’s been such a long one! How are you two?!” Simon said, as North now looked up from staring in a window of a store. “Oh, hey guys! Doing some shopping bad well?” Markus smiled, glad to see his friends. “We sure are! Connor and I were just getting some new clothes for the winter- since it’s been getting colder and colder, haha! What about you two? Looking for some new clothes for winter, or just getting a bunch of impulse buys from the sales?” 

North and Simon had been together for a while, as a couple. It had been a big thing st Jericho, as they were the only two androids who’d managed to actually have a wedding. Almost all of Jericho had attended, but it was kept on the down low, as it was done illegally. No one questioned it. Simon had dated Markus for a while, but soon discovering that Simon was more so into North’s fiery attitude, and that Markus and Simon were more like really close best friends, rather than lovers, it had ended quickly. North and Simon were the perfect pair. Connor loved seeing them together, or always brought a smile to his face as he saw then talk. He didn’t reply to the both of them, and stood half behind Markus. Markus was the more chatty one when it came to small talk.

“Oh, haha! We were looking for some new sweatshirts and maybe something to use when it came to all those new Android rights marches, as you know how long they can be and how cold it can get. But mostly, yeah. We came because of the big sales,” said North. Markus chuckled, ad Simon interrupted. “What about you two? Catching up and looking for something less-... uniform-ish?” Simon said, making a blunt reference to Connor’s outfit. Connor didn’t react, but Markus did, sending a direct message to Simons internal phone. [Simon, not now. You don’t have to criticize what he wears.] it read. Simon was taken aback, but brushed it off and smiled as Markus covered it up. “We were clothes shopping! Cashing in on some of the sales, you know.” Connor hadn’t spoken yet. 

Connor was half standing behind Markus, head down as he started at the ground, picking at it with his feet a little. He was always uncomfortable near members of Jericho. He’d lead the enemies to their base, ruined it. He’d redeemed himself by freeing the androids, and shifting the balance of power, but still was uncomfortable. He considered them his friends, he was just a lot more quiet, and shy when it came to generally bonding, or talking. No one questioned that. They all knew why. They all knew that he’d come out eventually, and speak a little more. “Haha, that’s great! It is getting rather cold. You guys want to hang out a little, orrrrr...?” North asked. She was outgoing, commonly the life of the conversation. No one ever really messed with her. Simon more than anyone. He was always very careful with hints that could trigger her. That’s why they made such a perfect couple. 

“Hmm, I think that me and Connor are actually going to head out now. Maybe in a few days though, guys!” Markus said. Reading Connor, and how he hadn’t even replied to the greetings, and how today had probably been rather difficult for him, he knew that they should probably head home. Connor would have never said anything, but he got a feeling that he was uncomfortable. Simon and North both didn’t say anything about it, and Connor looked relieved to leave. “Aww, well that sucks,” said North. “It was nice seeing you guys again, though. It’s been such a long time! I’m glad that we bumped into each other!” Ever since Simon and hers marriage, they’d grown distant. They still attended a lot of meetings, but they’d grown apart, as many do. 

“It was nice seeing you guys again as well,” said Markus, as he half turned around, nudging Connor in the side a little to get him to start walking. Connor took the hint, walking to the door as Simon and North walked off. He was happy that it could be only him and Markus, now. He didn’t have a problem with people. Just- it was difficult sometimes, when he thought about his mistakes. He smiled a little as they walked out together. “Haha, sorry about Simon. You can wear whatever you want. Don’t listen to that crap,” Markus said. “Well, said Connor, as he set down the bag, outside the door. He started to pull on his new jacket. “I think I’ll wear this, then,” he smiled at Markus. “Thank you,” blush flowed along his cheeks. Markus was all blue. Connor was so adorable. He wanted to protect him. And that’s when he knew that he was falling for him. 

“No prob’, Bob.”


	5. Can you feel me; feel me with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slip.

Dread ran through his thirium, the lights were out. The stench of blood filled the air. Human blood. It didn’t have the chemical like smell thirium possessed. Connor turned on the lights. And then he was all alone, no one was with him. And he didn’t know who to turn to. He’d broken down. But then it was alright again. Devoid of sorrow. Shock filled him- rage. It was confusing. But he’d landed himself in a good position. Now he’d have a guide through the dark, and Connor felt comfort in that. Markus and Connor were walking back to the mansion, both smiling- Markus Gavin a lot of blush. He didn’t know what Connor’s feelings were, but judging by how hard this was going for him, he would never mention a thing. It was too fast, for one, and two, he was embarrassed. 

The walk back to the house was somber, yet, comforting. Markus was coming to realize his feelings. Connor looked like he had a bit of a warmer glow than usual. The protest had stopped, so he didn’t have to hide Connor behind him in case things for violent. It was a quiet but nice walk. A nice break from what was usually going on in the streets. Connor smiled as he walked. For once, since Hank’s death, he felt happy. Warm. Loved. And it was a nice feeling to get after a huge storm blew through your mind. Everyone just wants to feel happy. Markus walked next to him, smiling with blush. It was nice- the quiet. They walked into their house after a few minuets, the system greeting them. “Welcome home, Connor and Markus.” Connor didn’t see the necessities of putting him into the system as he was a detective Android, and with a command had the access to disable the system, but he was too shy to say anything. He didn’t want to be a bother to Markus, either, as he was being very generous.

They walked in, both a little tired and a little bit worn out. Feelings were inevitable with deviancy, but the need to relax was another. A feeling. Bit of a calm to think. It wasn’t like sleep, what androids did to get themselves ready, it was more of a time to reflect. Either way, it was the closest thing Androids did that was sleep. Many would sit down, but those androids fortunate enough to have a bed would lay down. That’s where it became comparable to sleep. Connor shrugged off his coat, thanking him. “Markus... thank you. It’s really nice of you to let me stay here with you,” he said. Markus only smiled, “don’t mention it, Connor. It’s getting rather late- I believe I’ll be going into power save mode to think for a while. Would you mind being a little quiet?” Connor only smiled. “Yes, I’ll be silent. I’ll just be up in my room. Thank you,” he said.

Markus had gone up to his room first, as Connor had gone to the kitchen to wash his hands. It was strange, but Connor always had a need to clean up after a day of being out. He knew about the increase in pollution in the air. He didn’t like the build up on his false skin. Therefore, he’d occasionally just wash his hands at the end of the day. After that, he’d gathered his bag, and walked up to his new room. It was medium sized. He was happy for that. Sitting down on his bad, he took out the clothing. He was smiling to himself as he dressed in it. Hank had always hated the clothes he’d worn- the new ones were a lot more comfortable. Not that he could feel them all too well, I j’y the sensors in his body could tell him what it may have felt like. 

Connor got up from his bed, silently walking down to the main entrance of the room. He was feeling a tad like he was intruding, but then again, he’d be in that house for a while. And all he was doing was looking at himself in the nice mirror. A smile crept on his face as he turned the lights on that had automatically shut off due to inactivity in the room, as he walked to the mirror. Himself, alone. But happy. He smiled. He didn’t have his arm band, and he looked a little more relaxed, as his hair was a bit of a mess. He was finally happy. But then the thoughts crept in. He was all alone. Hank wasn’t here. Markus was upstairs but, in the end, he wasn’t family. And he didn’t have anyone. His smile faded as a feeling of dread and loneliness filled his stomach.

He stepped away from the mirror, silently turning off the lights as he crept up to his room again, putting a hand over his mouth. He was crying. Why did Cyberlife have that feature in their androids? He got a little frustrated as the blueish tears dropped from his eyes. What a dumb feature. He kept walking up to his room, gripping the side of the railing. He stopped around half way through, shakily lowering himself as to not disturb Markus. He leaned against the wooden railing, hugging his knees to his chest. He missed Hank. He would have known what to do. Leaning against the railing, he couldn’t help that welding if dread grow, taking over his whole torso. The feeling of the wood being the only barrier between a fall. The feeling like that barrier was already gone in terms of emotions. How long would it take before he lost his balance and fell into a drop that would hurt him worse- or kill him.

Connor silenced himself better by holding his mouth and nose closed with his hands, tears slipping faster as he tried to calm himself. He just needed to get to his room and lay down. Lay down and stop trying to hold it in. Slowly, he breathed deeply, getting to his feet as he started to make his way up the stairs, trying to be silent as he made his way to his room; he just needed to be quiet. He needed to suck it up and take it for what it was. Connor made it to his room, using the wall, mostly, to get himself here dolents. He felt so weak in the knees. He didn’t understand why. He closed his door, before he crawled onto his bed, going into fetal position- or rather, self repair position as it was called with androids- and held his knees to his chest, trying to hide his face. 

Markus had been watching for a little while, and he felt awful. At first it was just through the security camera that had been installed in the entrance room, but then it was him watching Connor look at himself through the mirror. You see, Markus was probably more worried for Connor’s well being at this point. He had a bit of a connection to him. He didn’t know if it was just Connor’s looks, the fact that he was going through the same stuff he’d gone through, the fact that he was still so Android like, or the fact that he was now just feeling like he wanted someone to live his life with. He felt so bad for him, as he watched him from a far. It was a miracle that Connor hadn’t spotted him, but then he guessed you wouldn’t be caring about your surroundings all too much if you were that upset.

Markus sat outside Connor’s door, listening to him. All alone, crying. He was tempted to come into the room, try and comfort him. Try and get him to smile. He shakily turned around, as he put a hand on the door. He then knocked, gently. Almost as if he was trying to keep the sound soft so that he wouldn’t startle Connor. He needed him to be as calm as possible, so he wouldn’t go into hysterics and not listen. Keeping Connor’s stress levels low was priority one. He couldn’t have him self destruct from this- it was only his first night here. That would be very bad. “Connor...” he said, quietly yet sternly. “May I come in?” There was no reply except for the instant silencing if his choked sobs. He heard a small bit of shuffling, which he presumed was Connie getting off the bed, and steps to the door. 

“You may,” the voice was scratchy. Markus looked down. Now that he was here, what as he supposed to do? He opened the door. Connor had gone back to sitting in the bed. He was looking down. Markus carefully took a spot next to him. Not too close- not far enough that if Connor started to self destruct he wouldn’t be able to stop him. “You... want to talk about it?” Connor was not okay- he could see that. He wouldn’t press him to answer such a dumb question. “...It’s just... I’m all alone. And even when I’m not alone, I feel like I’m all alone. And when I think think that I’m alone, and I feel like I’m alone... I just... I am alone. And there’s nothing stopping me now from feeling that way. There’s nothing telling me that there’s something to fight for. There’s... a feeling of despair that is showing me the truth. That I’m all alone, even in a crowed if people.” 

Markus went silent. He didn’t quite understand until he mentioned and described his he felt. And now he understood. Everyone has someone who is their favourite person, and when someone looses that person, it’s a downward spiral. It’s always harder to get back up than it is to fall. But with friends, Markus was helped back up. He had support. He got out of his horrible state. But that was only because he wanted to. He spent months, wallowing and suffering in self pity and hatred of the fact Carl had left him. He hadn’t started out like Connor had. He started with accepting it. But when you fool your mind, it tends to show. He had soon became violent, but then it was alright. He calmed. He’d lived. Now he could help Connor live. And he’d be there to help him through this- it was now his job to. 

“Connor,” said Markus. Connor’s didn’t reply, he didn’t know how to. He kept his head down, as he clenched his eyes. “He... he can’t be gone! I... he had to be here! It’s not fair! I... he can’t be gone... he seemed so... so happy... what did I do wrong?! He... he can’t be gone,” Connor said, looking down more. He was trying to hide his face, that was now growing in the blueish tear stains. “Connor. I know. Look at me, Connor,” he half moved Connor by the shoulders, making him face him. His eyes were stern but caring. “You have to realize that Hank loved you. But he’s gone now. And he won’t come back,” it hurt to say that, but Connor needed to know that. Connor needed to know that Hank wouldn’t be coming back. He wouldn’t be coming back, ever. He needed to realize he was gone. Then he could start to feel better.

It shattered Markus’ thirium regulator to see the look on Connor’s face. The tears had stopped, but it wasn’t replaced with anything nice. It was replaced with that look that you get when you know that something awful has happened. That look you get when devastation amd pain are too much to handle. That your whole body just shuts down. The feeling of the bottom. The rock bottom. But sometimes you had to hit rock bottom before you started to go back up that downward spiral. Connor didn’t move. His head tilted down but that was absolutely it. Markus instantly knew that he’d made a huge fucking mistake- or so he thought. Connor needed this. It was a good thing. When you take the skin and peel it back to expose a scab, doesn’t it make you feel better? It head faster. And you get to watch it a little closer.

Markus pulled him into a hug, making his head go into his shoulder, as he held the back of his head with one hand, and pulled him close with the other. Connor didn’t move. He didn’t protest but he didn’t comply, either. Just... gone still. It worried Markus. “Connor... how about you go into self repair mode? I know that it’s unnecessary, but you aren’t online when you do it- you don’t have to think about anything. I’ll stay with you, how about that? That way you aren’t overly vulnerable in case of any attacks. Maybe set a timer for around ten hours. When you come back online... maybe we could do something. But... trust me. You’ll feel a lot better. Just trust me.” Connor again didn’t move or say anything, however. He was obeying. Markus could tell after a quick scan of him that he was going into self repair mode. 

Connor had gone limo against him, his body completely limp. Markus held him for a couple minuets before he started to move up the bed. He laid him down, still half holding him for a second, before he got up. He’d do something quiet to keep himself from going into power-save mode, and thus lying to Connor about staying awake so he wouldn’t be vulnerable. He got an embroidery set, coming back, before working quietly on some stitching. If Connor couldn’t keep himself from falling past the barrier, then Markus would be his barrier for him. He’d keep him safe. He’d help him. And he’d make sure that nothing would ever happen to him. This was just a curve in a journey- and he wasn’t about to make it make Connor turn around on the trail they were on.


	6. You and me; we’re in this together now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitches provide relationships. Don’t they?

Connor woke up some time later, though, not in time for him to witness Markus momentarily leaving to clean up some of the house. It had only been for an hour, Markus had regretted leaving Connor, but that itch if his programs had prompted him to act, and fix up some of the house. Just as, if it were Connor at a crime scene, he’d be investigating. Habits they were made to have, but were really just remnants of old codes long suppressed and fought against. The windows in the room were open, small rays of sun leaking through. Connor squinted as his eyes adjusted, him looking to the now widely open window, as most of his systems booted up. It was snowing out. 

The day prior, Markus had came to get him, and he’d been wearing cool clothing. Though it wasn’t uncommon for androids to not feel cold, they did tend to wear more during the colder times of the year. Not Markus, though. He wore whatever he damn well pleased. Connor admired that. But he’d never say that. He’d been quiet for a long time. Even before Hank had taken his own life. Now, he could have been called mute when he was working on a case. But really, that wasn’t true. He talked when he wanted, and when he didn’t. When he needed, and when he wanted. Nothing more. Nothing less. Deviancy made him quiet. Hank’s death made him mostly silent. The memories of the night prior made him mute in the company of Markus.

As Connor sat up, Markus looked over at him, putting down the embroidery and smiling. He seemed happy. Really happy. And Connor was trying not to rain on his parade as he looked from the window and then to Markus. A glimpse of a smile etched onto the creases of Connor’s face, but faded, as he looked down, swinging his legs over the bed in silence. Markus didn’t move. He didn’t speak. But he knew what Connor was feeling. Or what he most likely was feeling. After all, he’d gone through the same thing. And he knew his way around loss. Markus knew, and he knew Connor must have felt embarrassed about the outbreak. On the first night, none the less. He slowly, as calmly as he could, moved himself next to Connor, as he put his hands on his shoulders, his thumbs pressing into the back of his neck, slightly.

“Connor, it’s alright. You don’t need to feel so-“ he was cut off. He hadn’t even realized that his thumbs had slowly moved up to touch the back of Connor’s neck where his clothes didn’t cover him from connection. He also hadn’t realized that his own hands had gone white and started to connect with Connor. It had only been when he’d sat himself down next to Connor and looked at him that he’d realized he’d done something. Connor’s eyes had gone all off focus and were glitching, as if they were failing. Markus had trouble with his own eyes, but that had been inflicted by someone else. He didn’t know what was wrong with Connor, but he knew he was still conscious and such, and that he flickering of his eyes didn’t impaire any other part of him. 

Androids, when connecting, could see everything about the other. The memories. What they were feeling. What was wrong with their body. It seemed that Connor’s systems didn’t even recognize that he was having malfunctions in his eyes. But Markus could definitely see there was something wrong. And he started to freak out, the opposite intention of the unintended connection travelling to Connor. Markus had been so used to comforting other androids in this way that really, he’d automatically tried to connect to inflict his own mindset. Calm, quiet. At peace for the time being. But seeing Connor’s eyes, he’d kind of thought he’d hurt him in some way by connecting. So Markus and Connor both panicked. Markus of course, being the one to get a hold of himself quicker having more experience with these sorts of things.

“Connor! CONNOR! Wait! It’s okay, calm down, sorry. I didn’t mean to connect- I...” he paused, still on edge from seeing that malfunction. He wanted to fix it. “Connor, here,” he said, still gripping his shoulders as he pushed him down on the bed. Despite the sexual tension and common belief of fan girls, no. They weren’t about to kiss or do the dirty deed that so many Archive of Our Own users write of. Markus, instead, was trying to investigate further, being the half medical half house hold Android he was. Sorry, readers. If that’s what you were here for. Only sexual tension for you, my friends. Nothing more, and nothing less. Markus had half laid Connor down on the bed, looking down at him, legs still over the side, Markus’ drawn up, and kneeling on the bed next to Connor’s head.

“Have you noticed that there’s something wrong with your eyes, Connor?” His voice was soothing as he asked, and Connor seemed to need that. He didn’t, as well, seem to to understand the question. His eyes half narrowed in confusion as he looked up at the ceiling and Markus, who was now getting a pillow. 

“What do you mean?” Connor asked, in dismay. He didn’t understand why Markus had panicked so suddenly, and why he’d connected to begin with. For Connor, connection wasn’t something friends and lovers did. It was to gain information, and it was never pretty for him. It was dangerous. He didn’t like it. But Markus had been trying to help him the whole time. He trusted him enough to not hurt him after helping him through so much the night prior. He didn’t think Markus was trying to probe his memory for something. And if he had been, he wouldn’t have hesitated to give it to him, despite having some ability to block Markus for some time, until the firewall would be overcame. Markus was an excellent hacker. 

“So you don’t know, really. Well,” he said, calmly, half lifting up Connor’s head and half putting a pillow under his neck so he could see his eyes better. “You were having a malfunction in your eyes. It looks bad, Connor. Do you notice it in connection?” To reiterate, Connor really didn’t connect anymore. The RK series had the power to force connections for information. It was their original intended purpose, to be in the battle field in wars, and get compromised and hacked androids back on their side if they had been taken by the opposing side. Their original intended purpose. One Elijah Kamski had not wanted to have made into their systems, but yet, being just another way the government could combat, had. Something he tried to weave out by making those androids calm, and have relatively normal uses, that could be disregarded if war broke out. 

Now, these androids did have the right to not go to war. But prior, if a war had been declared, would have been forced to go into. Elijah’s genius codes used for what the government saw as worthy of his works. The RK series meant to lead and convert, as well as be in combat if absolutely necessary in the battles. While ever other Android was meant to fight. Their secret purpose and the reason the RK series had the ability to convert the others. 

“I don’t usually connect with androids. I don’t really like it all too much,” he said, almost too calmly, as Markus got up, going to the side of the bedroom, as he looked around. ‘Prototypes. Stupid RK series with all the issues with the eyes,’ he though to himself, looking out the window, as Connor spoke. 

“You can see well? No issues with that? What happens when you do connect?” Markus asked, returning to his side and taking one of Connor’s hands in his own, and running a diagnostic.

“I see perfectly fine. What’s wrong, Markus?” Connor asked, now getting rather concerned as Markus places his hand down on the bed again, but didn’t let go of it, keeping grip as he ran his thumb over the torn up knuckles Connor possessed.

“Connor, have you even gone to maintenance in the past year? I’ve been noticing you’re not fully functioning at the moment, in terms of emotion, yet, it seems your physical wear also has damage. What even happened to your hands?” Connor hadn’t even noticed his hands. He’d broken them once or twice in combat with criminals, but that was nothing a few days on self repair mode couldn’t fix. He’d gotten warnings to return to Cyberlife, that being his notification to get maintenance done, but had never really done much to fulfil those, bearing hatred towards those messages. If he’d gotten damaged, prior, he’d of been replaced. Now, he’d be taken out of commission if he went to Cyberlife. Despite all of those long nights of work with Markus, Connor still bore the mark of Cyberlife on his chest, and on his upper arm. Triangles and arm bands. He was still property of Cyberlife. He was a prototype, and despite Markus being a gift to Carl, and a privately owned Android, Connor was pure property of Cyberlife. Markus was still working on that. 

“It was a case, nothing too bad. I can’t go to get fixed. Cyberlife would put me out of commission, and I don’t want to-“ Connor was interrupted by Markus laughing, to which, he was confused.

“Connor! No! Haha, no! Not the Cyberlife workers! I meant Jericho! We have a bunch of things to help, and Androids that specialized in these sorts of things. Aw, haha! Connor! Seriously. No one cares what your job is and was. Are you seriously still that upset about that?” Markus’ laughter stopped as he realized he’d struck a nerve with Connor. Connor’s eyes were now adverted as far away from him as possible. “Hey, it’s okay. Just a joke. Look- how about this. We go to Jericho, and get you looked after, and then we can come back here and talk for a while. Hey! You like chess, and games and stuff? I could tech you how to play piano! Anything!” That was the first hint that Connor picked up on that Markus had a crush on him. 

And he gave it no thought.

“I... sure,” he spoke softly. “Sounds like a plan.”

Connor and Markus had taken a taxi to Jericho, and were both a little off about it all. Connor had talked a little on the way there about what had transpired last night, but the discussion had ended abruptly at the automated self driving car stopping, and telling them to get out in a minuet or else it’d charge more. Markus got annoyed. Connor got out and took his hand, pulling him out as well. And together, hands linked, intertwined with each other, they walked into Jericho. The once gorgeous church modernized. All worship of human gods gone, and now the worship of rA9. To which, all of Jericho, and even partly Connor, worshiped.

North was talking to another Traci when she noticed them come in, hands linked. Wasn’t uncommon for that to occur. Androids had done it during the marches when they’d been scared, or wanted to symbolize that this could be them with humanity, together as one, but also to just show that they were there. But North guessed that they were now growing closer in the sense that they liked each other. She was correct. But she failed to recognize that Connor looked really scared and uncomfortable being at Jericho. 

“Hey-“ she started to say when Markus cut her off.

“North, hey. We need to go to maintenance-“ now Markus was cut off.

“Markus?! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! Connor? Cyberlife in your mind again?” She’d half bolted over, grabbing Connor by his shoulders tightly. A reminder that a few times Cyberlife- better known as Amanda- had taken over Conor, and he’d been found trying to kill Markus once or twice. Connor never recalled it, but he’d recalled blacking out, and waking up strapped down and connected with wires and a few androids. Terrifying. It brought up memories. But he didn’t say anything. He half moved behind Markus and gripped his hand tighter.

“No! North, stop-“ he said, half grabbing her by her upper arm with his free hand, and pulling her perhaps a little too roughly from Connor. “Hey! That was uncalled for, North! Don’t do that,” he said, after quickly grabbing her hand and forming a connection, while blocking Connor out of the conversation with his other. 

“Don’t fucking touch me like that, jackass,” she said through connection. Markus could tell he must have brought up some memories of her work as he sensed a wave of fear in their connection. He masked it with his own anger and want to protect Connor from that. Not then. Not now. He didn’t want to talk about how Cyberlife really controlled Connor at times. 

“Sorry, North. This isn’t the time, though,” he said again, through connection, “Connor’s been damaged, and I really don’t want to press him right now about anything. He’s gone through a lot, lately. Just...” he hesitated in thought of connection, “be gentle. Don’t do anything right now that would startle him. Just-“ the connection snapped away as North pulled her hand away. Connor was awkwardly looking at the ground, the sight of the refuge making him awkward. And even more quiet. 

“Hey, Connor,” she said, her voice soft. “You good?” She didn’t wait for a reply. She just took one of his hands. “Come with me. I’m sure this won’t take long. I’ll show you where maintenance is. What’s wrong?” Connor was now even more awkward as North touched him. He almost pulled his hand back, but didn’t wish to be rude. 

“Uhhh, I don’t really know why I’m here,” he said. North tilted her head, eyeing Markus, with a look that said that she wanted to know why he was here. But she didn’t speak, or anything. He kind of just smiled, looked at him, and started to lead the way. Connor didn’t move at first, but with Markus taking one of his hands and putting the other on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, before he leaned forwards a little and said to him, “go. It’s okay. I’ll see you after I talk with a few people. I promise I won’t be long,” he said, as Connor gave a slight nod, before turning off to North and following her. 

~

North sat down in a private room with Markus, after discussing everything with Markus. Markus stayed standing, annoyed with her, almost.

“Markus, I don’t know, man. I think he likes you, too. But- Uhg. I don’t know if getting into a relationship is the best idea, dude,” she said, quietly, drumming her fingers on her knee. “Be safe with him, Markus. He’s stronger than you. He’s stronger than anyone here. Not emotionally it seems. But... just be careful. I don’t know how he’d react to you feeling this way, or if you get into a fight, or anything.”

~

Connor was laying on his back, a towel over his eyes to hide the unsightly state of them, and how they looked without having any eyes to see from, along with hiding him from getting any dirt into the eye sockets. It looked uncomfortable, but really, Connor couldn’t feel anything. He was connected to a few computers that were giving him codes to stop any form of sensory. He couldn’t see, hear, smell, feel, or taste. All he could do was wait for time to pass. And he could connect. Which is exactly what Connor had done with Markus when he sat down next to him, taking his hand in his own, and watched as the repair Androids worked. 

“Hey, Connor. It’s Markus,” he said in connection. Connor didn’t react. Well, he couldn’t, really. His fingers couldn’t move, he couldn’t move anything. But he was definitely there. And he was thinking. 

“Hi, Markus. What’s happening to me?” Nervous, scared. Connor had lost all communications and sensory to the outside world. Markus would have been scared too if he was in that position. Though, when he was in that position, things weren’t as advanced. There still pain, and medicine was primal, at best. At least now it was humane, and the Android wouldn’t be able to hurt those who tried to help them.

“Well, you’re laying on your back, as another Android works on your arm. She’s placing plastic on your knuckles and melting it in. You have a rag covering your eyes, and I’m hanging into your other hand that’s already been mended,” he didn’t say that another Android was now looking over an assortment of eyes and was finding one that would work and was compatible with Connor’s design. He never would. Connor was an anomaly. As was Markus. Both would probably never get a perfect match of eyes unless they went to Cyberlife or Elijah Kamski himself. Though, rumour was he’d fallen ill. He’d most likely never do anything for them, even though Markus had spent a lot of time with him. Carl and Elijah had been best friends. Maybe he would, but probably not. Point was, Cyberlife even fucked up at making Connor’s eyes. Some Android wouldn’t do better. 

“Oh...” was the one worded answer. And Connor didn’t say anything for the next twenty minuets it took the two the androids to fix him. When all was finished, Connor still had the glitch in his eyes, and now he was colour blind in his left, as well as heterochromatic. Like Markus. His right eye was brown, but his left was cold and grey. It wasn’t really working at all.

He was staring at himself in a mirror, a bit of a perturbed look on his face as he noticed Markus looking at him as he leaned against the maintenance room wall. He was a little mad about his eyes. He hadn’t realized they’d been malfunctioning, and he certainly didn’t want to do anything about them. He was also mad because now they’d made them worse. And he was kind of blaming Markus for this. He glared at him, briefly, before setting the mirror down and sighing. His anger faded as he slouched. Markus had only been trying to help, and really, it wasn’t his fault. He’d only wanted to help Connor see better, or stop glitching, or whatever the hell was wrong with his eyes.

“Markus. Can we please go home?” There was a bit of raw confidence in his voice that hadn’t been there prior. He was angry. Maybe that had a lot to do with it. Maybe it was also because he now looked a little more worn and deviant. Maybe the humbleness of codes that was imbedded into him had now finally shifted into anger, and he wanted to get out of the way of those he’d once hurt. Maybe he was just tired and annoyed. 

“Connor, first let’s talk. There’s no one here, just you and I. And we need to talk,” Markus’ voice was a little sterner. Serious. So Connor could tell that he really wasn’t joking around at this, and that he really did want to talk about something. Something that Connor didn’t know about yet. Something that he couldn’t predict. Unknown to him. And it really was picking at him, raising his stress levels in milliseconds. Markus didn’t say anything as he sat next to him on the bed, cupping his head in his hands, before he kissed him.


End file.
